peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-02 Comments * Peel plays some requests for listeners including Television Personalities and the Au Pairs. * Peel plays a track from a glam metal band called Stryper, because he found the song amusing. * Peel regrets that Wire have not made any records in 1985 and hopes that they do in 1986. * Peel mentions that Pat Nevin loaned him a couple of videos featuring old TV programmes, including some that are from the Open University. Sessions *3 Mustaphas 3 as L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party #5. Recorded: 1985-11-19. Available on Presents: L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party ‎– Local Music LP, 1986 (Globe Style FEZ 002) and ''Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic ''CD, 1997 (Globe Style ‎CDFEZ 005) *Shop Assistants #1: Recorded: 1985-10-08. Broadcast: 21 October 1985. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Nitzer Ebb: So Bright So Strong (12" - Warsaw Ghetto / So Bright So Strong) Power Of Voice Communications *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Niska Banja (session) *Television Personalities: Part-Time Punks (7" - Where's Bill Grundy Now?) Kings Road *Nightingales: Surplus And Scarcity (v/a LP - Well Up.....And Bubble!) Bigger Bank Balance *Shop Assistants: All That Ever Mattered (session) *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Besarabia (session) *Midnight Choir: 3 O'Clock And All's Well (12" - Halleluya?) Native *Au Pairs: Dear John (LP - Playing With A Different Sex) Human *Sugar Minott: Ease Up Mr. Custom Man (LP - Time Longer Than Rope) Greensleeves *Stryper: Battle Hymn Of The Republic (Glory, Glory Hallelujah) (LP - Soldiers Under Command) Enigma :(JP: 'Ain't that wonderful? Not a dry ice in the house') *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Hora Lui Marin (session) *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (LP - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet *Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed (v/a LP - Rock 'N Roll Party Volume 5) Ace *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Ainy La La / Ah Ya Assmat El Lawn (session) *Wah!: Remember (LP - The Way We Wah!) Eternal *Shop Assistants: Somewhere In China (session) *Laibach: Die Liebe (LP - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red *Man Upstairs: Sad In My Heart (7") Side Line *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Vranjanski Ekspres (session) *Legend!: Some Of Us Still Burn (12") Vinyl Drip *Shop Assistants: Safety Net (session) *Melody Makers Featuring Ziggy Marley: What A Plot (LP - Play The Game Right) EMI America *Gene Loves Jezebel: Desire (7") Situation Two *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: O Memetis (session) *Rabbit MacKay & The Somis Rhythm Band: Candy (LP - Bug Cloth) MCA :(JP: 'And from Candy to Psychocandy, ha!, pretty clever stuff, this is for everybody who came at the do in Cardiff, they were an extraordinary rowdy bunch I'm pleased to say, Jesus And Mary Chain') *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sowing Seeds (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro *Shop Assistants: Almost Made It (session) *Beav I & Hippy Dread: Riot (7") Village Roots *Bogshed: Spencer Travis (12" - Let Them Eat Bog Shed) Vinyl Drip *L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Cabra Cabra (session) *Moodists: Justice And Money Too (12") Creation *Everly Brothers: Maybe Tomorrow (v/a LP - Alternative Takes) Ace File ;Name *020A-B0554XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0554XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:56:37 *1:03:18 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B554/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library